The present disclosure relates to a self-regulating flow control device to be coupled into a conduit used in the exploration and production of hydrocarbons from a subsea well. In some cases, the self-regulating flow control device is used while injecting fluids into a subsea well. More particularly, the present disclosure includes use of a self-regulating flow control device to control the flow of injected fluid into a subsea well or flow-line via a tree, manifold, or other access point on the subsea infrastructure by responding to the injection pressure being applied to prevent the conduit from collapsing.
When injecting or pumping fluids into a reservoir and after the tubing head pressure has been overcome, the injection pressure can drop due to the momentum of the injected fluid. The drop in injection pressure can result from a sudden shut down in pumping with fluid momentum causing a vacuum effect. The drop in injection pressure can also result from the flow into the well being greater than the surface pump flow rate with the conduit used to connect the surface pump to the well becoming sub-hydrostatic. Conduit that is collapse resistant under water can be used; however, collapse resistant conduit is expensive.